


Ciel x reader black butler

by Nimbus_Raincloud



Category: Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grell is a fabulous mf, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Sassy, Reader is a tomboy, Romance, There are more characters but I'm to lazy to add them all, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, actual plot if you squint, im apparently dyslexic when it comes to writing, may be sebby X grell in here somewhere, my own 4-am-red bull-induced-self-hatred-fuelled-writing-extravaganza, no idea wtf im doing, sebby is bae, updates may be glacial, will try to stick to the anime storyline but may trail off, writing whatever pops up in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Raincloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Raincloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader are a noble woman of the (y/l/n) family. Your life changes after you meet a young lord by the name of ciel phantomhive and his butler Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to know the reader

**(y/n) looked out the window of the room, it was a gloomy day out and she didn't wanna leave her parents mansion.**

_"why must I go to the ball tonight?_ **asked (y/n).** **her personal maid Jenn had been helping her young mistress into her beautiful satin navy blue ball gown encrusted with crystals and golden thread, simple yet intricate, dazzling but not too flashy just the way she liked.**

"because your mother said if you keep ignoring every ball invitaion your noble status in society will plumet, my Lady."  
**Jenn stated to which (y/n) replied only with a grumble.**

**(y/n) was a noble lady of the (y/l/n) family though, those close to her would call her more of a tomboy than an actual lady which she openly agreed with much to her** **parents disappointment.**

_"why do I have to go when i clearly don't know how to dance?"_  
**(y/n) argued and whined but before Jenn could respond (y/n)'s mother Victoria walked in.**

"well who's fault is that? had you attended dance lessons with Jenn instead of sleeping and running around the house all day long you would know how to dance by now." **Jenn bowed to Victoria before leaving the room to give the two time to talk in private.**

 _"its not my fault that being a noble lady is so boring. all it's about is sipping tea, dancing, and acting like a stuck up snobby rich brat. have you ever once thought that maybe it isn't the life I want?_ _maybe I wanna go to Paris and become a painter or a fashion designer."_  
  
**Victoria sighed** "its your duty to continue the family name as a noble and not some peasant, young lady!"

" _well maybe I don't want to be a bloody noble!_ " **screamed (y/n) as she ran out of the room.**

"that girl never learns..." **Victoria shook her head and sighed, leaving her daughters room to return to the garden.**  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile (y/n) ran into the ball room, distracted by her thoughts she didn't know exactly where she was going as her head was in the clouds, failing to notice her father was in front of her causing her slam into him sending them both to the polished marble floor with a loud "THUD".**

"(y/n) are you alright?" **James, after getting over his initial confusion as to what had just transpired held out his hand to (y/n), silently offering her his help which she gladly took, helping her back up onto her feet.**  
  
" _yes I'm fine father_ " **she gently slips her hand away from her fathers to brush her long black hair out of her face then pats down her dress with her hands to make herself presentable.**

"why were you in such a rush sweetie, did something happen?" **he looked down at (y/n) with a worried look in his eyes having suspected his wife and daughter had gotten into another argument.**

" _i-its nothing papa, mother and I just got into another fight_ " **(y/n) sighed, confirming James suspicion as she slid her back down the wall to the ground, holding her legs close to her chest.**

" _why must everyone try and force me to be someone who clearly isn't me? I mean I understand that I'm a noble but maybe I wanna be a normal child for once, to live the life that I wish for without the restrictions that come with nobility...._ "

 **James sat down next to (y/n), gently stroking his daughters long hair in an attempt to calm her down which seemed to be working as she softly leaned her head into his hand, enjoying the feeling of having her hair stroked.** "I understand (y/n) but your mother is only trying to look out for your well being"  
**James replied only to be greeted by silence.**

"...tell you what, you go to the ball tonight like your mother wants and once you get home we'll go star gazing, sound like a deal?" **he looked down at (y/n), hoping she would take the bait and comply knowing how stubborn she could be at times, having very few things she liked to do other than reading alone in their vast library or painting made it nearly impossible for James and Victoria to temp their daughter to doing something but thankfully James knew the one thing his little girl could never resist. Like father like daughter, stargazing was the one of the few things they found joy in.**

" _alright deal_ " **(y/n) mumbled seeming to show no emotion yet on the inside she was squealing. stargazing was something she only did with her father as she shared his affinity and passion of the night sky and its beautiful stars and shining moon, enjoying the blissful silence that was rare for the part of London they lived in, which normally was bustling with life but at night became peacefully silent as everything finally rested for the evening only to start once again come sunrise.**

"that's my little girl" **he gently ruffled her hair as they both got up.**

" _I'm not a little girl..."_ **she mumbled while crossing her arms, making a childish poutty face which made James chuckle.**

"that may be true but in my eyes you'll always be my special little girl"  **he smiled** "now go on and get ready for tonight's ball, Jenn will your chaperone."

" _you and mother aren't coming?"_ **she asked worriedly, never having before gone out in public without being under the watchful gaze of her beloved parents.**

"i'm afraid not sweetheart your mother and I have...business... to attend to tonight which needs our attention and you know how important our work is but know this."  **he kneels down to her.** "once you're back home your mother and I will have something important to tell you, something we've kept secret from you long enough but its time you finally know." **he** **replied.**  

" _is it about your job?"_ **she curiously asked as her parents never told her anything about their jobs before only that it was dangerous and that it was best for her not to ask anymore questions about it. though that didn't stop her from trying to figure it out on her own but it seemed that even Jenn was in on the secret, becoming strangely quiet when the subject was brought up which frustrated (y/n) to no end. it seemed like everyone knew about it but (y/n) which worried her, believing that it may be something illegal and if that was the case she wouldn't part take in such activities though she still wished to know what it was.**

"yes (y/n) now please get ready."   
  
**now motivated (y/n) quickly ran to her room to finish getting ready for the ball only to get it over with**  
**so she could spend time with her father, but fate had other plans for (y/n) that night in which she would quickly come to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**now completely ready (y/n) and Jenn get into the horse drawn carriage. while on their way to the ball they look out at many  
various candy shops while on the way to their destination.** _

" _where are we going again mother didn't say_?"  **(y/n) looks at Jenn.**

"we are heading to the Phantomhive estate, my Lady. Lord Ciels fiancée Lady Elizabeth is holding a ball at his home."  **Jenn looks back at her only to see her slump down in her seat.**

" _ugh I hate being around large groups of people_ "  **(y/n) grumbles.**  
  
"well it looks like we've arrived, my Lady" **the carriage comes to a gentle stop as the door was opened by a tall raven haired**  
**butler.**  
  
"ah lady (y/n) and miss Jenn we've been expecting you. I am Sebastian, head butler of the Phantomhive estate" **he gently helps**  
**the two women out of the carriage.**  
  
**Jenn suddenly gasps. "** this place is beautiful don't you agree Lady (y/n)?" **she** **turned around only to find (y/n) missing.** "Lady (y/n)...?"

* _meanwhile at the garden...*_

  
**(y/n), now panting heavily from running finally reaches the garden.** " _finally some peace and quiet... I guess I'll stay here until the ball is over_ "  **now walking at a brisk pace she began to look around, admiring the garden, that is until she bumped into someone.**  
  
"o-oh I'm quite sorry miss, yes i am!" **looking up to she gazes at a red haired girl in a maids outfit with very large round glasses.**  
  
" _its alright there's no need for formalities just call me (y/n)_ " **she brushed herself off as she got up** " _what's your name if i may ask?_ "

"My name is mey-rin"  **whilst** **bowing to her she heard approaching footsteps.**

"Sneaking off so early in the party, lady (y/n)?" **spoke** **Sebastian now standing behind (y/n) noticing how tense she had become, quickly realizing she had not noticed his presence behind her which had startled the poor girl, then glanced at mey-rin.** "Please attend to the guests, i shall watch over her"

"Y-yes sir!" **mey-rin then quickly ran off to avoid making him angry as she, Finnian and Bard had done so earlier on in the day while preparing the house and food for the ball, nearly ruining everything in the process, much to his and Ciel's irritation.**

" _I can take care of myself thank you very much_!" **she snapped then** **stormed off, going inside to the party.**

***** _le short time skip cause i is tired_ *****

**Time slowly and painfully passed by as**  
**(y/n) wondered around the mansion.**

" _Now i can be alone_ " **she walked into a room and sat down on a plush couch and quickly drifted off to sleep.**

**Unbeknownst to (y/n) someone else was in the room watching her sleep peacefully...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i ended it off so short this chapter but i was bawling my eyes out last night and didn't get much sleep (also sore af from going to skyzone Saturday for Theresa's birthday. we got pelted by tiny children while playing dodge ball and damn young children are scary with foam balls. T_T i'm still hurting two days later lol) but not to worry i'm working on the third chapter


	3. chapter 3 pt 1

**Ciel, who had previously been working on some documents concerning his company looked up upon hearing the door to his office open thinking it had been Elizabeth coming to drag him off to god only knows where to shove yet another ridiculous, itchy, and quite frankly uncomfortable Ball outfit on him. Immediately his uncovered eye spotted an unknown girl with long dark hair entering his office, seemingly in a rush as she had not noticed his presence. Closely he watched the girl, wondering what she was up to and why she had come into the room unannounced when she suddenly spoke.**

**"** _Now i can be alone"_ **she said as she rested on the plush couch across the room from Ciel's desk, confusing the young lord even more. who was she? why was she here? better yet how the hell did she find his bloody office without one of his servants noticing?! now irritated at the abrupt invasion of privacy he stood up from his desk then walked over to the sleeping girl.**

**Now up close he noticed the dark bags under her eyes signifying she hadn't gotten a proper nights sleep in quite some time causing him to rethink about waking her up. In the end his curiosity overthrew his thought of letting her rest then gently griped her shoulder and softly shook her awake, quickly taking note of her reluctance to do so.**

**"** _noooo not yet... just_ _5 more minutes papa...._ **" she mumbled groggily as she slowly became conscious again.**

 **Sighing he finally spoke.** "if I was indeed your father I would have scolded you for having such poor manners, now wake up!"  **this seems to have done the job as she finally awoke with a jolt.**

"who are you and what are you doing in my office?"  **thinking carefully over her words, she rubbed her eyes to adjust her sight.**

 **"** _I-I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) of the (L/N) family. I was sent an invitation to attend the ball here tonight, though i'd much rather be back home stargazing with my papa..._ **" as her eyesight became clear once again she looked at who was talking to her, thinking he was another young noble like her who had run off to avoid the party.** _"if i may ask, who are you?"_

 **Recognizing the girls last name he remembered back to when lizzy had spoken to him about a nice young couple and their daughter she had met while out shopping for new dresses. Victoria and James (L/N) if he remembered correctly and their daughter (Y/N). That was the same day lizzy had sent out the party invitations, telling him she had invited the couple to come to the party with the pretty young girl as she thought the girl was "** simply adorable! **" to put it simply.**

 **"** i am Lord Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive company and family. Now on to the more important matter, why are you in my office and not down stairs at the party?" 

" _i could ask you the same thing my Lord, this is your party after all"_   **now she's trying to stall he thought, but why? Set on finding the answer, he came up with a simple reply.**

"that may be true but the matter of it is I have no tollerance when it comes to socalising with the simple minded. Now with your question answered I believe you havent replied to mine."  **she began to fidget, checkmate.**

 **"** _I-I just don't like being around large groups of people, it makes me nervious and uncomfortable so I did what i always do and hid"_ **she replied with complete honesty. Being somewhat of an introvert himself he could understand why she hid but that didn't explain how she got to his office without anyone noticing. Deciding he would ask later, he took a step back to allow her to stand. Thats when he noticed a grey and black cat run into the room towards (Y/N), jumping up onto her lap and hissing at him. Why was he not sneezing? something wasn't normal about this cat but exactly what it was completely eluded him.**

 _" I'm sorry about that my Lord. Hikari usually loves people and rarely ever hisses, i'm not sure whats wrong with her..."_ **as soon as Hikari stopped hissing Sebastian walked in.**

"I'm dreadfully sorry young Master the cat quite literally disappated through my hands as soon as i touched it"  **now all eyes were on Hikari, feeling threatened knowing Sebastian was a demon she arched her back, puffed out her furr and hissed at him as if to say "back off, demon!".**

 _"Oh! Hikari is my shadow familiar thats how she gave you the slip"_   **smiling, she pets the cat behind the ears to get her to relax, seemingly working as Hikari bagan to purr loudly in her owners arms, curling up into a little ball of fluf on (y/n)'s lap.**

 **The fact that there was now a shadow**   **creature inside his masters home put Sebastian on high alert, having previously encountered them before he knew what they were capable of. Shadow creatures feed on the nightmares of humans but find fear just as appetizing especially the fears and nightmares of the young as they are more susceptible what with them having vivid imaginations. First they will take the form of someone or something a child might find trust worthy to lure them into a false sense of security, then they will befriend the child to create an even stronger bond. This process depending on the child could take days, months, even years but once the bond is strong enough the creature will begin the process of distorting the child's mind, causing them to see or feel things that aren't truly there in order to scare them, all the while acting as if they are protecting the child when in reality they're feeding on the fear the child produces. H** **aving seen such creatures many times before Sebastian knew Hikari could potentially drive Ciel into insanity.**

 **"** And just how pray tell did you come across a shadow familiar?"  **he wasn't taking any chances with this one.**

" _before I was born, my parents came across her one day beaten, missing fur and heavily bleeding like she had gotten into a fight with something monstrous when a pitch black being with glowing red eyes started attacking her again. Seeing she needed help, mother and father fought off the being and ran back to the mansion with Hikari in hand."_ **Now smiling, she softly pets the cat again, getting a loud purr back in response.** _"ever since that day she hasn't left my family, though on occasion she does go missing for a few days but eventually comes back after awhile"_

" _ **i was attacked by a filthy demon by the name of Claude"**_ **Hikari suddenly spoke, shocking (y/n) " _his bloody master sent him after me after i had bitten him because he stepped on my tail, cats tails are sensitive you know"_**

 _"y-you can talk?!"_   **(y/n) screamed, now completely freaked out that her cat could talk.**

 _ **"of course i can my mistress you've just never heard me before"**_   **she jumps off her lap _"your parents had said it was because your abilities hadn't quite developed just yet"_**

 _"abilities?"_   **now she was flat out confused. is this why she could see and hear things other kids couldn't? as she recalled it apparently wasn't normal for a kid to see moving films fly out of someones chest after they had died, though at the time she was a little girl so she thought everyone could see the same thing she did.**


End file.
